The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for reducing airflow imbalances between air lines that are part of turbine systems.
Air lines are used to transfer an oxidant, such as compressed air, from one part of a turbine system to another. In some turbine systems, one or more air lines may be utilized to send compressed air from a compressor section to a turbine section of the turbine system. In such turbine systems more than one air line may be used to couple the compressor to the turbine. When using more than one air line, various systems and methods may be employed to control the airflow within the air lines of turbine systems.